


Whatever Gets You Through The Night, I Suppose…

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: What if the internet existed then, like it does now? (AU)





	Whatever Gets You Through The Night, I Suppose…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

Paul knew it was already late, but he had to finish it. It was only just another six chapters. It would be stupid to stop now. And besides, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Who needed sleep, anyways?  He clicked the “next chapter” button.

            Sometimes he wondered how pathetic he actually was. Sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap, blanket held up high to his chin, half a bottle of cheap wine and a bowl of puffy crisps, of which he first licked of the salt before shoving them into his mouth, next to him, reading while he giggle and squealed like a fan girl at three in the morning, his eyes wide and red due to the bright light of the computer screen, dark circles under them from the lack of sleep. Pretty pathetic, he could imagine.

            It wasn’t like he had wanted this to happen when he first started to read those fantastically imaginative fanfics those crazy fan girls wrote and were all over the internet. But they were just so good. It had started out of curiosity. He had had a day off and had gone on the internet to Google himself out of pure boredom. He had seen something that had seemed pretty interesting and had clicked it. A site had opened with tones of different stories with his and the other’s names in the title or summary. It was only logical to get curious and click one. He hadn’t expected it to be something like this!

            Paul could still remember the first story he had read. His and John’s name in the given summary had caught his eye. He had clicked it and a short story had popped up. It had started out quite nicely and fairly good. It seemed like the writer of the story had done his or her research. Paul didn’t know whether the writer was a he or a she. They all had crazy names that Paul couldn’t memorize. The story about him and John playing guitar together in John’s little bedroom on Menlove Avenue had after a few pages taken a rather unexpected twist. To Paul at least.

            The thought about his first fic had made Paul curious. He opened another tap and searched through his favourite sites for the website with the fic. He found it rather quickly and scrolled down, reading little bits of sentences to find the part that he was looking for. “The Sudden Twist” as he liked to call it.

 

_John watched closely as Paul played the new accords. The changes didn’t seem very difficult and he was certain that with only a few tries he would be able to play it with his eyes closed. Paul’s fingers moved smoothly over the strings. Never did they do anything wrong. Never was one placed a little too far or on a different string. Never did they tremble or was there any hesitation. They played perfectly and moved so delicately over the neck of the guitar that John wanted to kiss them._

            That was the first time Paul had read anything like that about anyone and certainly about themselves. It still made his stomach turn pleasantly in his belly. He unconsciously licked his lips, grabbed the bottle of wine and took a sip. He scrolled down further.

 

 _Never had John thought anything about any guy, and certainly not Paul, of this kind of nature. He watched as Paul let his fingers run through his messy hair. A few drops of sweat were visible under the silky nearly black hair. John didn’t think as he moved. Paul opened his eyes again and John’s breathing sped up as his eyes locked with Paul’s big hazel ones. John saw Paul’s pupil dilate as he moved closer and close to the other lad. The gaze of Paul’s eyes made him nervous and self-conscious, but he couldn’t look away.  Paul looked so…_ beautiful _. John slowly placed his hand on the neck of Paul’s guitar, his pink brushing against Paul’s thumb as he did so. Paul’s lips parted and he inhaled deeply at the touch, but he didn’t move way._

_‘John…’ He spoke softly, nearly inaudible as John moved even closer and cocked his head. John didn’t answer. Instead he sat up and moved to sit on his knees as he leaned closer and closer, feeling Paul’s warm breath travel over his face. He felt a familiar stir in his jeans. A faint blush crept onto Paul’s cheeks, making him even more fine-looking. He took a deep breath and let his eyes fall close as he placed a hand on Paul’s shoulder and pulled him against him, the guitar pressed between their bodies. John’s body tensed as he felt Paul’s soft, plump lips finally against his own. His fingers tightened on Paul’s shoulder and pulled him even closer against him as he felt Paul’s lips move against his own. He opened his eyes briefly and closed them again as he saw Paul, relaxed, cheeks flushed, eyes closed. He parted his lips and let his tongue run over where Paul’s lips met before pulling away. Paul stayed where John’s lips left him. His eyes closed, cheeks red and his lips pursed and wet with John’s spit. John swallowed deeply as he waited for Paul’s response._

            A smile appeared on Paul’s face and he ate another crisp. He wished John would kiss him like that. It was the first “first-kiss” between them that Paul had read and it had stayed with him. The image it had given him was printed in his mind. The words hidden deep within his heart.

            At first it had shocked him. He had clapped the laptop close and pushed it away with a scared expression on his face. He hadn’t looked at the computer for the rest of the day. It had been late at night, Paul hadn’t been able to sleep, when the story had crept back into his mind. He had been scared again. But this time not by the strange story with a kiss scene between him and his best mate, but because that didn’t scare him. It wanted to continue reading it. He wanted to know what would happen. What the Paul in the story would do. But he also wanted to know what _he_ would do if John would kiss him. Not that John would ever kiss him. It wasn’t that John was homophobic or anything. He was just straight. Eventually he had gotten his laptop and read fanfics until three o’clock.

            The next morning he decided that he found John more than a little attractive. John had stood at his door all sweaty. His clothes had been ruffled and his hair messy. “Gorgeous” was the first thing that came to mind as he saw John. Quickly followed by “hot” and “sexy”. John had explained that he had been running from some crazed fans. Paul had offered him to stay over and offered John a shower. His gaze had lingered way too long on John’s perfect ass as he walked up the stairs in front of him. His hips swaying from left to right, giving him a full view. When John had come back from the bathroom, he was still a little wet and wore only a towel around his waist. Paul’s jaw had dropped and he had taken his time taking in John’s incredible body. The towel was not very big and stopped halfway his thighs, giving Paul just enough of a view to get his imagination working into dangerous directions. Paul had given John his smallest clothing, knowing it would fit John tightly. He wouldn’t want to miss out on that gorgeous body anymore. That night he had wanked two times as he read fanfics that mainly focused on John’s physique instead of his own. There were quite a few. And a lot on his thighs, which made Paul and his cock especially happy.

            And so it had involved to something bigger and bigger until the point where he actually planned nights like these. On his big bed, drinking and eating while wanking to fanfics, fanart and even writing a few stories himself. People thought they were good and displayed the characters very well. Better than anyone else had ever done. Or so they said. It still was the internet. One did say one came very close, though.

            Paul had read other parings as well. A few about him with George, those were pretty popular as well, just to see if that would change the way he thought about George as well. But it didn’t. He thought they were pretty strange. George just stayed George and soon he had given up on those. Though some of the George and Ringo ones, were pretty good. When it came to paring revolving around John and someone else Paul would get jealous. He realised he was really feeling something for John when he had been mad at George all day because of something the George and John in a story the night before had done. Poor George hadn’t had a clue what he had done wrong. That had been the last of that paring as well. So now he mostly stayed with “McLennon” fics as the fan girls called them.

            Paul sighed and closed the tab. He looked at the clock. Ten minutes had passed. He yawned. He was tired, but he also wanted to read what would happen next. In the story he and John and finally made it out of a party and into an empty room. There wasn’t a bed, but Paul knew that that wouldn’t matter in the story. He had read tons of fics in where they would shag on the floor or up against the wall. But in the story there was also something else going on. The Cynthia in the story was looking for them and Paul was curious if they could finish in time or if Cynthia would walk in on them. Both options seemed very appealing.

            He took another sip of his wine, shook his head and put the bottle on the ground, trying to fight the sleep that crept in his body, slowly taking over his body. He closed his eyes briefly. When he felt his head drop he quickly opened them again. Maybe some writing would keep him awake…

            The next morning Paul woke up, hearing the birds chirp behind his window. He sat up with a yawn, leaning against the headboard as he slowly woke properly. He looked around briefly. He didn’t really remember what he had written and/or read that last evening. He suddenly felt the urge to pee and he swung his legs over the bed before rising to his feet. Immediately a very strong feeling of something hard pressing down on his head made grab his head and fall back on the  bed again. He groaned loudly as he buried his face in the pillow. He had drank far too much last night. He took a couple of deep breathes before he slowly sat back up. The room was a mess. Well, there lay about two empty bottles of wine on the floor along with his clothes. His laptop lay next to his bed, the battery probably dead since it seemed to be off. Wires were all over the place. Paul decided he had to clean his room.

            Paul had drunken two cups of coffee and had taken two pills of something that looked like it would help him with his headache as the bell rang. He groaned and quickly put his laptop back down on his bed before strutting down the stairs as the bell continued to ring.

‘Yeah, I’m coming. Fuck, just stop ringing.’ Paul complained as he reach the door. He opened the door in one swing, ready to tell the man or woman behind it to fuck off and leave him alone.

‘Morning, Macca. Looking fine today.’ John said with a grin as he pushed himself past Paul into the house. Paul rubbed his head and smirked at John’s comment. Though, it had been more of a slight insult than a compliment, Paul still felt flattered when John noticed anything on his appearance. He didn’t even mind if John told him he looked like a girl, because he knew John meant he looked pretty. Not very good, since the word lacked it’s manliness, but it was a compliment none the less. And if he could believe the stories he had read and written, John liked his slight feminine features.

            ‘Ah, coffee. I really needed that.’ John exclaimed, his voice sounding dreamy as he walked into the kitchen. He quickly moved over to the counter where Paul had been busy making his third cup. He didn’t complain when John brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip.

‘Hmm. Good.’ He hummed with his eyes closed. Enjoying the creamy hot drink with all his might. Paul licked his lips unconsciously. John looked so good today.

‘Okay, Paul. Ready to go?’ John asked as he finished the cup. Paul shook his head a little as he noticed he had been staring as John had drank his coffee. He gave John a little grin.

‘You do know that wearing pyjama’s to work has been out of fashion since the prehistory.’ He said with a chuckle. John shrugged and turned around, wanting another cup of Paul’s extremely good coffee.

‘Top shelf.’ Paul said as he saw John looking. John hummed as a response. Paul watched as John got himself another cup of hot coffee. When John turned back around he arched an eyebrow at him.

‘Come on, you twit. Get ready then! We can’t be late.’ John ordered him. Paul looked at the clock behind John’s head.

‘We still have one and a half hours.’ He pointed out. John shrugged.

‘Don’t care. I’ve known you long enough to know that you need one hour to look decent, two to look fine, and three to look your best, so hurry up. I’m not going out on the street with just some decent looking guy.’ He said. Paul couldn’t help but smirk as he turned and left John alone with his coffee as he took his shower.

            Of course Paul had been stupid enough to start thinking about John while he let the warm water stream down his slightly tired body. When he was pretty much finished he realised that he had thought a little too much. He didn’t want to spend time, wanking as John waited for him. He turned the temperature of the shower colder as he thought about dead kittens and fat man and women in too small bathing suits. It didn’t work though. After just two minutes his mind wondered off to a very naked John Lennon on his knees in front of him with his hard cock in his mouth. After three times he realised he hadn’t a choice and wanked quickly. Making sure that his imaginary John gripped his cock tightly with his lips as his hand cupped his balls as he did the movements with his hand. It really didn’t take him more than four minutes to shoot his load against the wet tiles.

            When he got to his room in nothing more than a towel since he hadn’t brought any clothes to the bathroom with him, John was waiting for him, sitting on his bed, laptop on his lap. Paul held still in the door way. John was biting his lip as he stared at the computer screen. Paul wondered what he was watching. Suddenly Paul realised what was going on and he jumped at his friend, closing his laptop with his body. He slowly looked up, straight into John’s face. His eyes were dilated, cheeks flushed and nearly the same happened to Paul as he felt John’s hand touch just above his crotch, but probably against his own.

            ‘What did you see?’ Paul asked. John stared down at him. Surprised.

‘You write stories about us?’ He asked. Paul blushed heavily, but didn’t answer. He didn’t really have to since John was smart enough to draw the right conclusion. Paul bit his lip and waited for John to say something. When John didn’t say anything more Paul sat back up again and moved next to his friend.

‘What did you read?’ Paul asked. John blinked a few times.

‘I always knew you had a thing for my thighs.’ He spoke. Paul couldn’t help but let a little laugh escape his lips. John looked back at the computer and opened it again. Paul watched as John entered his password.

‘They are pretty good, I suppose.’ John added as he continued to read, ‘Bit weird though. But your descriptions of us are very well done.’ Paul laughed again. John turned his head to him and stared at him with a puzzled look on his face, not getting what was funny.

‘What?’ He asked. Paul shook his head and walked over to sit down next to him.

‘Nothing. Just that… You just commented on a Fanfic I wrote about us in such a professional way. It’s funny, really. Trust me.’ He said. John looked even more puzzled.

‘Fanfic?’  he asked. Paul nodded and cleared his throat.

‘Yeah. That’s what the stories are called. They are all over the internet. Tons are about us. Many ship us.’ Paul tried to explain. John’s facial expression didn’t change.

‘Ship?’ he asked.

‘Yeah. It’s when you put to people of characters together into a relationship. It’s fun. Hurts a lot, but it’s still fun.’ Paul answered. John nodded with a grin.

‘And do you ship us?’ He asked. Paul’s smile faded from his face.

‘I… I… I err… I don’t… I’ve never…’ Paul started, not knowing what to say. John continued to look at the screen and clicked a few things. Suddenly a very naughty picture of them two doing something that was surprisingly to Paul apparently not illegal.

‘I mean, you do write stories about my dick being inside your ass. Though, mostly not like this, even though it seems pretty interesting.  And fairly impossible.’ John spoke as cocked his head to the side and continued to look at the picture.

‘Yeah. I suppose, but…’ Paul started. He was somewhat glad when John interrupted him, but what John said was not something he had expected.

‘I do. I ship us.’ Paul’s eyes grew big as John said that.

‘You do?!’ he asked. John nodded, still not removing his gaze from the screen.

‘Definitely. I am getting rather curious if I could really make your face look like that while you scream my name.’ John answered. Paul’s jaw dropped and his throat dried out as he pictured it in his head. Them in _that_ position while John made him scream.

‘Or the other way around.’ John suddenly spoke and Paul groaned.

John grinned to himself and slowly placed a hand on Paul’s leg, moving it higher and higher until it reached the towel that covered Paul now slowly thickening cock.

‘Want to try it?’ John asked as he started to move the towel up, exposing more and more of Paul’s sexy naked thighs.

‘I didn’t know you were into these things.’ Paul spoke, his voice already breathy. John laughed and removed the laptop from his legs before turning to the man next to him.

‘Yeah, well. You probably also didn’t know that I drew that.’ Paul gasped and turned his head to John, his face looking shocked. John grinned at him.

‘You’re not the only one who gets bored once in a while, Macca dear.’ And with that John cupped Paul’s cheek in his hand and clashed their mouth together in one hot and long wanted kiss.

‘Fuck…’ Paul moaned as John’s fingers crept under his towel and circled the tip of his cock. John grinned and moved his lips to Paul’s neck where he began to suck and kiss him as he continued to tease Paul with his fingers.

‘Soon. We’ve got time.’ He joked. Paul giggled a little and cocked his head, giving John more space.

‘But I thought we had to be ready in about an hour.’ Paul breathed. John hummed.

‘It’s Sunday you git,’ He said as he kissed his way up over Paul’s neck, to his jaw line and to the corners of his mouth, ‘And the only thing I work on Sundays is you.’ He said before forcing his lips against Paul in a hungry kiss. Paul moaned, grabbed John’s shoulder and pulled his down onto him. They continued to kiss and John’s fingers continued to tease Paul, making him moan more and more into his now open mouth as their tongues swirled together. Suddenly Paul broke away with a gasp. John immediately went down and let his teeth sink down Paul’s flesh.

‘Is that position possible?’ Paul asked, meaning the drawing John had made. John shrugged and looked up at him.

‘Don’t know. We could give it a try.’ He said as he licked his lip. Paul smiled down and cupped his face in his hands and pulled him up for a kiss.

‘Let’s.’ He spoke, but most of it was muffled against John’s mouth as he was kissed again. And for a moment he forgot how to brief. But soon he remembered it again as John wrapped his fingers around Paul’s shaft completely and squeezed, making Paul throw his head back and moan his name out in pleasure. This was so much better than fanfiction, Paul and John both decided, both completely caught up in the other as they held each other tightly and kissed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
